UGS World Tour
by Beekeeper101
Summary: Set a few months after The Peach Creek Battle of the Bands. Join The Underground Scammers in their biggest adventure yet, as they travel around the world in their very first world tour! (Rated T for mid language.)
1. Chapter 1

**(Well guys it's finally here, and just like last time I do not own any of Ed,Edd,N Eddy characters except my own. Or any of the songs that are featured, but the NUMBER #1 RULLE THISTIME IS TO HAVE FUN AND ENJOY YOURSELVES !)**

**Prologue: Animals: Written by NickleBack. **

The sounds of a cheering audience, and flashing lights filled the air in the massive stadium. Everyone in the audience were eagerly watching the countdown clock on the giant screen high above the stage where one well known band were supposed to be playing that night.

Meanwhile behind the scenes, we find one of the stage workers quickly approaching a dressing room with the words "Underground Scammers" were written in a big golden star.

The man knock on the door three times before he heard a reply from someone on the inside.

"It's open!" A person said.

Soon the stage worker entered the room where he found four teenagers all lounging around the sofas and recliners.

"Underground Scammers, you have one minute till show time, one minute." The man said just before he left.

"Alright boys. SHOW TIME!" The shortest member of the group said. He had short black hair and was wearing a black coat with a yellow shirt with a red line running down the left side of his shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of black convers.

"Right behind ya Eddy!" A young man with long spiky hair that he kept in a ponytail, in a black jacket, with black shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black and white convers said as he grabbed on to his red StratoCastter as he swung himself off the couch.

"Let's do it to it fellows!" Another young man who appeared to be as tall as the previous said. The young man appeared to have long hair the spited into three strains that he kept underneath a black colored beanie. The young man also had on a dark orange shirt underneath a black jacket, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black and white convers.

"I'M IN MY HAPPY PLACE YOU GUYS!" The last and tallest of the group said with an eager look on his face shouted as he grabbed a pair of drum sticks from a nearby table. The young man had medium length brown hair, a black jacket similar to the others, a red shirt with horizontal white lines underneath his jacket, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers said.

"Hey dose any one now if the girls made it?" the young man in the yellow shirt asked as he and the others ran down the hallway to the stage.

"Anna said that she and the others made it and got their front row seats!" The young man in the orange shirt said.

"Alright looks like our ladies won't miss the show after all." The young man in the black shirt said.

Meanwhile in the front row of the stadium, we find four girls all eagerly waiting with the audience for the show to start.

A medium length girl with long red colored hair girl with a pair of small black glasses, a black jacket with a red underneath shirt, and a pair of short blue jeans quickly grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and read a text message that had appeared on the screen.

"Guys Jack just texted me, he said that he and the others are about to begin."

"I can't wait!" A girl who was equally as tall as the other girl said. She had long dark hair that she was keeping in her purple colored hood of her jacket. She also wore a black skirt with a pair of black tights underneath.

"About time, those boys should know better than to keep us waiting." The tallest girl of the group said in a sarcastic tone. She had long blonde hair that she kept in a ponytail, and wore a tan colored jacket, a green under shirt, a pair of light blue colored jeans that she wrapped a pink colored belt with, and a pair of pink colored shoes.

"Ooooooh, I can't to see Ed and the others perform!" The smallest girl of the group said. She had long brown hair and wore a red beret, a brown jacket, with a dark red shirt underneath it, a dark brown skirt with black tights, and a pair of brow shoes and long black socks.

As the countdown clock had ten more seconds on the clock, we find the group of young men all preparing their instruments.

"You guys ready!" The shortest of the group said, while he placed his guitar strap around himself.

"You know it!" The long dark haired young man said.

"Ready Eddy!" The beanie wearing young man said as he finished tuning his base guitar.

"YUP!" The tallest of the group said as he sat behind his set of drums.

Soon all four of them placed their hands on top of each other's

"ED'S TOGETHER, FRIENDS FOREVER!" All four friends shouted while lifting their hands high into the air.

All four friends could hear the audience begin the last five seconds of the count down until they would perform.

"FIVE….FOUR…..THREE…TWO…..ONE!"

Suddenly all the lights in the stadium went out, and were replaced by multiple colored lights."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The announcer for the event said into the microphone system.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" The announcer said. Then the whole stadium cheered in excitement.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" The announcer said in a mocking tone. Soon the audience cheers were twice as loud as they were a moment ago.

"Alright that's what I like to hear!" The announcer said.

"Now in honor of the grand opening of Peach Creek's newest grand stadium, we have decided to start off with the biggest and loudest concert this town has seen since the Battle of the Bands Concert!" The announcer said.

"Now I have spoken with a personal friend, who was lucky enough to host that vary same concert this last summer, and I asked him. What would be the best way to kick start a tremendous event such as this?"

"Well he told me to get THE BIGGEST, AND LOUDEST BAND I COULD!" The announcer said while getting the audience revved up.

"So I asked him, who would that be?"

"And you know what he said?"

"Here we go." The young man with long dark spiky hair said with a small smile.

"He told me that the greatest band that he knew, were the winners of the Battle of the bands. And he was kind enough to get us in contact with them."

"So here they are the greatest rock band that Peach Creek has ever seen. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE GIVE A ROUSING ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR…THE UNDERGROUND SCAMMERS!" Once the announcer left a massive cloud of fog engulfed the stage, then from four rising platforms beneath the stage rose The Underground Scammers.

The drummer of the band started off by playing rhythm on his drums that sounded like a rapid heartbeat. Then the lead guitarist began playing followed by everyone else in the band, while everyone in the audience cheered in excitement.

"HELLO PEACH CREEK!" One of the lead singers said.

"MY NAMEIS JACK, AND THESE GUYS HERE WITH ME ARE THE INFAMOUS TRIO OF ED, DOUBLE D, AND EDDY AND WE ARE THE UNDERGROUND SCAMMERS!"

Jack: "I….I'M DRIVING BLACK ON BLACK, JUST GOT MY LICENSE BACK. I'VE GOT THIS FEELING IN MY VEINS, THIS TRAIN IS COMING OFF THE TRACK. I'LL ASK POLITE IF THE ***** NEEDS A RIDE, BECAUSE THE ANGLE ON MY RIGHT."

Jack and Eddy: "AIN'T HANGING OUT WITH ME TONIGHT."

Jack: "I'M DRIVING PASS YOUR HOUSE, WHILE YOU WERE SNEAKING OUT."

Eddy: "I GOT THE CAR DOOR OPEN UP, SO YOU CAN JUMP IN ON THE RUN!"

Jack: "YOUR MOM DON'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE MISSING, SHE'D BE ****** IF SHE COULD SEE THE PARTS OF."

Jack and Eddy: "YOU THAT I'VE BEEN KISSING, SCREAMING NO!"

Jack, Ed, Double D, and Eddy: "WE'RE NEVER GONNA QUIT, AIN'T NOTHING WRONG WITH IT, JUST ACTING LIKE WE'RE ANIMALS."

"NO, NO MATTER WHERE WE GO, CAUSE EVERYBODY KNOWS WE'RE JUST A COUPLE ANIMALS."

Jack: "SO COME ON, BABY GET IN!"

Jack and Eddy: "CHECK OUT THE TROUBLE WE'RE IN!"

Eddy: "YOU'RE, BESIDE ME ON THE SEAT. GOT YOUR HAND BETWEEN MY KNEES, AND YOU CONTROL HOW FAST WE GO, BY HOW HARD YOU WANNA SQUEEZE. IT'S HARD TO STEER WHEN YOU'RE BREATHING IN MY EAR. BUT I GOT ON THE WHEEL, WHILE YOU GOT BOTH HANDS ON MY GEARS!"

Jack: "BY NOW, NO DOUBT, THAT WE WERE HEADING SOUTH."

Eddy: "I GUESS, NOBODY EVER TAUGHT HER NOT TO SPEAK WITH A FULL MOUTH."

Jack: "CAUSE THIS WAS IT, LIKE FLICKING ON A SWITCH."

Jack and Eddy: "IF FELT SO GOOD, I ALMOST DORVE INTO THE DITCH. I'M SCREAMING NO!"

Jack, Ed, Double D, and Eddy: "WE'RE NEVER GONNA QUIT, AIN'T NOTHING WRONG WITH IT, JUST ACTING LIKE WE'RE ANIMALS."

"NO, NO MATTER WHERE WE GO, CAUSE EVERYBODY KNOWS WE'RE JUST A COUPLE ANIMALS."

Jack: "SO COME ON, BABY GET IN!"

Jack and Eddy: "CHECK OUT THE TROUBLE WE'RE IN!"

Then while Double D played on his Base, Jack came to the Mic.

"HOW'S IT GOIN EVERYBODY!" Jack said while the audience cheered.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Jack said.

Jack: "CAUSE WE WERE PARKED BY THE TRACKS, WE'RE SITTING IN THE BACK. AND WE JUST STARTED GETTING BUSY WHEN SHE WHISPERED. WHAT WAS THAT?"

"THE WIND, I THINK 'CAUSE NO ONE ELSE KNOWS WHERE WE ARE. AND THAT'S WHEN SHE STARTED SCREAMING. "THAT'S MY DAD OUTSIDE THE CAR!"

"OH PLEASE, THE KEYS THEY'RE NOT IN THE IGNITION!"

Eddy: "MUST HAVE WOUND UP ON THE FLOOR, WHILE WE WERE SWITCHING OUR POSITIONS."

Jack: "I GUESS, THEY KNEW THAT SHE WAS MISSING. AS I TRIED TO TELL HER DAD, IT WAS HER MOUTH THAT I WAS KISSING."

Jack, Ed, Double D, and Eddy: " SCREAMING NO, "WE'RE NEVER GONNA QUIT, AIN'T NOTHING WRONG WITH IT, JUST ACTING LIKE WE'RE ANIMALS."

"NO, NO MATTER WHERE WE GO, CAUSE EVERYBODY KNOWS WE'RE JUST A COUPLE ANIMALS."

Jack: "SO COME ON, BABY GET IN!"

Eddy: "WE'RE JUST A COUPLE ANIMALS."

Jack: "GET IN, JUST GET IN."

Eddy: "AIN'T NOTHING WRONG WITH IT!"

Jack: "CHECK OUT THE TROUBLE WE'RE IN!"

Eddy: "WE'RE JUST A COUPLE ANIMALS!"

Jack: "JUST GET IN, JUST GET IN!"

Soon the biggest Ed finished the song with a drum solo, and The Underground Scammers left the audience cheering for more.

"THANK YOU PEACH CREEK GOOD NIGHT!" Jack shouted as he, Ed, Double D and Eddy left the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: An invitation of a life time.

The day was slowly going by at Peach Creek High School for our favorite group of friends, but lucky for them they had a free period just before final bell.

We find the group of friends all lounging around an empty musical class room Jack was laying on the floor while using his back pack as a pillow as he listened to his Mp3 Player.

Double D was sitting at a table working on his homework while Ed and Eddy were talking about what they had planned for the weekend.

Suddenly the doors to the class room burst opened, and came four girls, each of them appeared to be out of breath.

"Whoa where's the fire guys?" Eddy asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Not…Funny…..Eddy…" The tallest of the girls said in annoyed tone.

"Sorry Lindsey….." Eddy said with an awkward smile.

"What's going on here?" Double D asked as he gave his water bottle to the dark colored hair girl.

"Here Anna drink this."

"Thanks babe." Anna said as she drank from the water bottle.

"It's….The…..Principle…He's…..Looking…..For….You….Guys…" The red colored haired girl said.

"Wait what do you mean by that Beccs?" Jack asked as he walked her to a nearby seat to sit on.

"We…..Don't…..Know…."The smallest of the girls said.

"Here Nicole you sit your rump down for a minute." Ed said as he gave up his seat to he girlfriend.

"Thank you Honey." Nicole replied as she gave a quick peck on his cheek.

"All he said was that he wanted to see you guys immediately." Anastasia said.

"Oh great, did he find out that it was you three who started that food fight in the cafeteria last week?" Double D said as he pointed his finger towards Jack, Ed and Eddy.

"Hey don't blame us, it was those jerks on the football team who started it." Eddy replied.

"You stuffed a plate of meatloaf in the captain's face Eddy." Double D replied in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah but he called me a shrimp and."

"And nobody calls you a shrimp and get's away with it." Everyone said with an annoyed look on their faces.

"Exactly." Eddy replied.

"Well either way you guys better haul your butts to the principal's office and fast." Lindsey said.

"You're right babe c'mon guys." Eddy said as he led the others to the principal's office.

A few minutes later we find the four friends waiting inside the principal's office. Double D had a worried expression on his face, Jack was looking over the principal's awards, Eddy was sitting with a bored look on his face, and Ed was playing with the knickknacks on the principal's desk.

Suddenly the door opened then the principal and a strange man had entered the room.

"Here they are." The principal said as he pointed to the four boys.

"Oh crap we're doomed." Jack and Eddy said to themselves.

"Why do I always let them put me in these kinds of situations?" Double D said to himself.

"Gentlemen, this is Steven Griffin president of Rock Star Entertainment." The principal said as he introduced the man next to him.

The man appeared to be in his early thirties, he wore a black blazer, a red tie with a gold colored "Rock Star Entertainment" logo on it.

"Wait Steven Griffin, aren't you…" Jack began to say.

"Sarah's uncle?" The man asked.

"Why yes I am." He said with a smile.

"Whoa I didn't know Sarah had an uncle in the entertainment business." Double D said while he and the others shook Steven's hand.

"HeHe well just goes to show if you make friends with the right people then you might get asked for something special."

"What do you mean?" Eddy asked.

"Well as it happened, I'm here because the board at Rock Star has asked me to personally invite you for this." Steven said as he pulled out a flyer from the pocket inside his jacket.

"What's this?" Jack asked as he and the others read the flyer.

"NO WAY!" All four friends said in unison.

"Yes way." Steven said with smile.

"So what do you boys think?"

"I…I'm speechless." Double D said.

"This is totally GRAVY!" Ed shouted.

"I don't know what to say." Eddy said.

"C…..Could we get some time to answer sir?" Jack asked.

"Sure thing but I need an answer by Monday." Steven said.

"Now if you could excuse me I have a meeting that I must attend to." Steven said while the principal walked him out of the office.

"Well what do you guys think?" Eddy asked.

"Well personally I think we'd be idiots if we didn't take this opportunity." Double D said.

"DD's right, but I say we should go over it with our folks first." Jack said.

"Not to mention we should talk to the girls about it." Eddy added.

"Yeah." Everyone else replied.

Moments later we find everyone in Ed's garage, where the boys had brought up their meeting with Sarah's uncle.

"You're joking!" Sarah said with a shocked look on her face.

"We kid you not guys." Jack said.

"Your uncle has invited us to participate in a world tour with some of the bands that Rock Star has endorsed." Double D replied.

"So this would mean that you guys would get to travel the world?" Anastasia asked.

"Yup yup!" Ed said with a happy look on his face.

"For how long though?" Lindsey asked as she held onto Eddy's hand.

"He said for about six months." Eddy said.

"Six months!" all the girls said in unison.

"I know, I know six months is a long time." Eddy said.

"But he told us that you guys can come and visit us during school breaks." Jack added.

"Still it was bad enough being away from you for three months but for six?" Sarah said.

"I know." Jack said as he held onto her.

"That's why we brought it up with you guys first." Double D said.

"Yeah we figured that if you guys are okay with us going then we'll do it and if not well then we'll just decline." Eddy said

"Really?" Nicole said.

"You guys would give up this kind of opportunity for us?" Lindsey asked.

"Of course." Eddy said with a smile.

"There isn't anything we wouldn't do for you guys." Jack said.

There was a moment of silence as the girls looked towards one another.

"Alright." Anastasia said.

"We want you guys to do this!" Lindsey said with a smile.

"Really?" All four boys said in unison.

"Yes really." Sarah replied.

"I mean what kind of girlfriends would we be if we asked you guys to give up an opportunity like this?" Nicole said.

"So uh, when do you guys head out?" Sarah asked.

"Well your uncle said that he wanted an answer by Monday so we got until then." Jack said.

"Well then I say we make the most of this weekend then get you guys ready for your big world tour!" Anastasia said.

"OH YEAH!" Everyone else shouted as they all raised their fists into the air.

**Alright so I'm still taking in suggestions for the guy's first song and on location for their first show so if you're interested just let me know and I'll take in all suggestions for consideration so until then this is BeeKeeper signing off **


End file.
